Vector the Crocodile
Summary Vector the Crocodile is a recurring character in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, with his roots being in Knuckles Chaotix on the Sega 32X. He is the leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency, which is comprised of him, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Vector the Crocodile Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Inducement, Aura, Levitation, Flight (With Extreme Gear), Surface Scaling, Enhanced Swimming skills, Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity varieties), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his movement speed with Speed Shoes), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Pumpkin Ghosts). With the Color Powers: Transformation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Transmutation, Pseudo- Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Void Manipulation (With Violet Void), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Stronger than Espio and Charmy Bee. Has been shown to be comparable to Adventure Knuckles, who is somewhat stronger than Sonic in terms of raw strength. Defeated the Egg Dealer alongside Shadow in one of the possible endings to Shadow The Hedgehog) Speed: Likely FTL with FTL reactions and combat speed (Kept pace with casual Shadow and could tag the Egg Dealer) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Comparable to Knuckles) Striking Strength: Planet Class+ Durability: Planet level+ (Could take hits from enemies who could match Shadow and Espio) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters via Fire Breath and other ranged based attacks. Standard Equipment: His Microphone, Extreme Gear, Item Boxes Intelligence: Gifted. Vector runs a fairly successful detective agency and is thus an accomplished detective with a knack for solving riddles and mysteries. He is capable of piecing together vague clues and other minor hints to reach conclusions that his team mates and most others would have overlooked, allowing to see through ruses and cons (even from exceptionally devious individuals. He can even apply investigative technique to combat in order to predict his enemy's next movements. A competent fighter, Vector is also capable of taking out hordes of Badniks and fighting opponents as skilled as Espio, Sonic, and Shadow. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vector Breath:' Vector releases intense soundwaves, searing flames, or explosive pink bubblegum bubbles from his mouth, damaging anything caught in his attack radius. *'Spin Attack:' While moving at high speeds Vector curls into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. *'Spin Dash:' Vector curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. *'Homing Attack:' Vector performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Vector to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. *'Head Slide:' Vector slides forward on his stomach at high speeds while enveloping himself in a aura of energy, allowing him to mow down obstacles and enemies in his path unhindered. *'Hammer Down:' While in midair Vector thrusts his fists onto the ground or nearby opponents beneath him, striking with enough force to generate fiery shockwaves. *'Bubblegum Descent:' Vector inflates a massive purple balloon-bubble made of bubblegum while in midair, which slows his own descent by catching the air beneath him and reach higher areas by generating vertical drafts. *'Team Blast:' Vector and other members of Chaotix sing a song that affects enemies in a large Area of Effect. The attack has been known to destroy large and imposing Robots. *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Vector transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Vector gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser Vector can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of a Indigo Wisp, Vector transforms into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Vector essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Vector is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. Indigo Asteroid also grants Vector the ability to levitate through midair. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Vector turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Vector can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Vector to move through water in a manner similar to a living torpedo. Gallery File:Adventure Vector.png|Adventure Vector. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Detectives Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Void Users Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Reptiles Category:Adults Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Sega Category:Shapeshifters Category:Playable Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 5